Bloodline
by shadowsythe22
Summary: After the heroic death of crimson blast, its up now to his only biological daughter, Dawn, to carry on in his name. she's dedicated herself to following in her father hoof steps and going on to be a mighty adventurer just like him. where will these journeys take Dawn, who will she meet, an will the unlock the secrets of her bloodline?
1. New Begginings

"DAWN!" Yelled mom calling from downstairs. "Hurry up; you'll be late for your lessons with twilight." She said now yelling at the base of the stairs.

"Okay mom... One sec." I said as I finished tightening the straps on my saddle bags. I went to leave the room but remembered one thing. I ran over to my dresser and quickly grabbed a small necklace with a cross on it from the jewelry box. I strung it over my neck and looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled. I looked over myself. My white coat and long hair which flowed like a sunset with a vibrant mix of purples and reds and oranges. I remember my fur used to be a light orange, but before I was even five years old it had faded to white, nopony knows why, but it reminds me of father. The necklace I'm wearing is his as well... It's one of few things we have left of him. With that done, I smiled at myself and ran out of my room and down the stairs.

"Have fun..." Said mom before she gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay mom..." I said rolling my eyes hoping to leave as soon as I can. She could see I was in a hurry and just smiled.

"Alright... Have fun, and if you see your sister tell her to visit for dinner tonight." She said.

"Okay mom!" I said rushing off down the long road from our house. We lived in a big house near the forest and a little ways away from the streets, but it was nice, and it didn't take too long to leave the house and get into the main streets of ponyville. Both my sister scootaloo and my mother fly from the house, but I like to run, I enjoy the land more than the sky most of the time, maybe because I hang out with my mom's friend fluttershy a lot. I started rushing through the streets and began making my way through the roads and streets heading to twilights house. Twilight was a good friend of mine, and she's been helping me with my magic for a while now.

My name is dawn, if you haven't guessed. I'm a Pegasus pony living in ponyville, but I can't say that I'm normal. In fact, I'm anything but...and I owe it all to my father... Crimson blast. I don't know the story completely, even though I keep his journal around with me always. It's one of the last things we have to remember him with before he disappeared. Even though he disappeared, we know better. He isn't coming back, and while that makes me sad sometimes, I'm still glad that he was my father, but I've gone most of my life without ever really knowing him. This necklace is also one of the things I have left of him, I wear it constantly. For some time now I've been going to see twilight, and she's been helping me with my magic.

It may seem strange though... A Pegasus using magic, but that's just one more thing I have to thank my father for. He wasn't just a normal guy, he was a Pegasus too, but he was capable of using magic's if varying sorts, and I suppose that skill was passed down to me as well. It even tells us in his journal how he got the powers. From the gods, and all the elemental lords and stuff. It's always a bit confusing, but every time I go through it, it makes a little more sense. I love reading about the great adventures my father had, and all the friends he made. It's like reading a fairy tale, but it's even more amazing when you see that the ponies in it are actual ponies that I know and can tell you that those things are true. Especially twilight, she tells me things I didn't even know about my father.

I finally arrived at twilight's house. A large tree which was carved out and made to be a library. It's odd for twilight to stay at such a place considering that she is a princess. She's always back and forth between Canterlot and ponyville. Fulfilling her royal duties with bother princesses Luna and Celestia, and even princess cadence at the crystal empire. I haven't been to many places other than ponyville, but I have been to Canterlot a few times. But someday I hope to be a greater adventurer than my father, and I know that if I try I can easily become one, but I'm still young. I only just turned 18 a month ago in the spring.

"Twilight... It's me!" I said as I walked up to the door and started knocking.

"Come in... I've got a guest..." She said. I opened up the door and walked in. As I did I felt a noticeable chill in the air, and it seemed very cold in here. I walked in to see princess twilight sitting down with another colt. He was wearing heavy spiked armor, and a hood which covered his face which was turned away from me. The source of the cold seemed to be coming from him. He was a silvery white tail and long mane, but I couldn't see his face. Suddenly he turned his head to look at me and I saw that he...was a she. A mare, with icy blue fur and eyes that glowed a strange blue glow. As well as a sword by her side with symbols that glowed the same way.

"Twilight... Who is this?" I asked curiously. She just giggled and smiled.

"This is snowbelle." Said twilight. "She's a princess from the northern continent of Neverspring... She's a fried of your fathers."

"Is this the daughter you spoke about twilight?" Asked the mare.

"Yep... That's crimson daughter." She said smiling. The mare stood up and walked over to me. Because she was a princess a bowed to her, but she smiled and picked me back up. Her touch was cold, but oddly welcoming.

"There's no need for that, I'm not a princess anymore. My blood isn't even royal, I was adopted." She said. "If at all, I should kneel to you... Your father was a great stallion... His heart burned with fierce intensity, he was brave beyond comparison... And it was he who had come to my home and saved it from certain doom." Hearing her words made me smile.

"Thanks..." I said gratefully.

"Since you've got a stern grip on some magic, it's time to teach you come other stuff... But first, I want you to tell me what neutral magic is." Said twilight walking over. This is another one of her pop quizzes, but I study magic a lot, and I know a lot of things. My mother said that twilights slowly starting to turn me into an egghead just like her and. my big sis calls me a bookworm. But it feels good to be smarter than scootaloo, even if she is an adult now.

"Neutral magic is magic that doesn't pertain to a certain element." I said. "Examples would be levitation magic and basic teleportation." She said.

"But there are methods of those spells that can be used in conjunction with other elements." She said. "But pertaining to a no element is correct." She said smiling. "Neutral magic is raw magical energy pulled from the earth and your core which in turn creates a concentration of magic, which when released in a specific manner, created a certain spell." She said. "It's the basses of magic, and that's where the beginner magic starts ends, the advanced stuff is adding an element to that." Said twilight. "That's why I brought snowbelle here... She's going to teach you ice magic."

"Really?!" I said excitedly. "Cool."

"Now..." Said snowbelle. "Ice magic is a variation of water magic, which is easy to understand, but very hard to control, and ice is even more difficult to control." She said.

"First we'll have to teach you water magic first." Said twilight. "But with the quickness your learn at, I'm sure you'll be able to get it in time for you to start learning ice magic today."

"Awesome... Let's go... I'm ready." I said with fierce determination.

"Alright alright..." Said twilight as she and snowbelle smiled. "Here..." She said using her magic to levitate a glass of water over and onto the floor. "Watch..." She said as she used her magic, her horn started to glow and suddenly the water in the glass began to spiral out of the cup. Once it was out, it spiraled right back inside.

"Cool..." I said.

"Now you give it a try..."

"Okay... Piece of cake..." I said getting into a firm stance and focusing my magic on the glass of water. I managed to make it levitate, but that wasn't water magic.

"Not quite... Try focusing on the water alone, and not the glass of water as a whole." Said snowbelle.

"Okay..." I said focusing. Since the glass of water was clear, it was easy to imagine that it wasn't there. I imagined the water moving. I tried forcing my magic to merge with I the water. And after some time something started to happen. The water started to ripple, and then bubble, and the. It started to evaporate. Knowing it wasn't working I stopped.

"Not quite..." Said twilight. "You're just boiling the water, don't try and force it. Make a connection, one your magic is inside you should be able to feel the flow of the water, and once you do simply manipulate that flow into the flow of your magic, and the water will follow... Remember water flows, both naturally and with magic." She said.

"Alright... One more time..." I said with determination. I focused again. I created a spiral path with my magic, invisible to the eye, but I could sense it. I merged the water with my magic. And like that, the water started to spiral out of the cup like a flowing it was flowing up the stream of my magic. I smiled at the accomplishment. Once it hit the edge of my magic trail it stopped. I continued it, and soon enough I was moving the water around freely, simply creating a stream of magic for it to follow.

"Perfect..." Said twilight. "Create a stream of magic and the water will follow."

"Amazing..." Said snowbelle. "You really are his daughter..." She said. "Something that would have taken a couple days to even understand was done in a few short minutes."

"Moving the water is one thing... But there's still understanding the ebb and flow of the water. Only then can you master it, but that's for another day." She said. "I'll let snowbelle show you what to do next; I've got something I need to attend to... You two have fun." She said walking into another room and closing the door behind her.

"Alright... Now I'll show you how to perform ice magic." Said snowbelle. I still kept the length of water spiraling around me. But her magic power suddenly overtook my own and the water froze solid in a matter of seconds and dropped to the ground. It hit the ground and didn't shatter, but it bounced like a rock.

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"Ice magic is a tricky thing to understand." She said. "In order to freeze water you have to understand it on a deeper lever..." She said. "But you know, I'm sure, that water is a lot of small atoms rushing around inside it..." She said.

"Yes..." I said.

"You know what the three stages of matter are...correct?" She asked.

"Solid, liquid, and gas." I said.

"Good." She replied. "Inside of a liquid, atoms move with controlled motions and move at steady paces. Inside gasses, atoms and molecules move sporadically and with no set patter, and in solids, atoms and molecules are still, but the only vibrate at a fine consistency, they are never truly still. Earlier when you began to boil the water, you heated it up, causing it to start turning into a gas, making the atoms move more freely." She said.

"So to freeze it, I have to control the atoms, and make them stop moving... Right?" I asked.

"Precisely..." She said. "It's almost impossibly to freeze them completely, and get the atoms to fully stop, but the more you can restrict their movement, the strong your ice will become." She said. Suddenly the ice melted and lifted from the ground, returning to the glass.

"Cool..." I said. I got back into my stance and focused on the glass. I focused and focused, and tried to get the atoms to stop, but it wasn't easy. I kept trying and trying.

"You have to feel the flow of the water. Before when the water boiled you forced all of your magic inside of the water... Expanding the water outward... Don't keep your magic inside..."

"But on the outside." I said finishing her sentence. She didn't say anything, but she smiled. I understand now, I have to create a trap, a vacuum almost to trap the water in. I focused my magic on the outside of the water, like I would if I was levitating it, then I started to compress, and surely enough the water began to freeze, but compressing it too much was hard, simply because water doesn't freeze easily. Snowbelle smiled and walked over to me.

"You did it... You froze the water." She said. "Just like that, force the water from the outside in." She said. "If you keep practicing soon enough you'll be able to use this as a defense method as well as a means of attacking. Shooting spikes of ice from the ground isn't hard if you pull the moisture from the earth and quickly freeze it as it rises." She said, "But remembers, you can only use water magic in places where there is water readily available. Right now you can only use open sources of water like this, but if you keep training you'll be able to pull moisture from the earth, the plants, even the air. And if you get really good, you'll be able to control the water inside of other living creatures. Ponies are made of 70% water as you know! And other animals have water in them. But that's a difficult thing to do since it's not purely water... Not even I could do it. But being able to control your enemies from the inside like that is a sure fire way to victory." She said.

"That sounds really harsh..." I said. Using magic like that, it's almost like your enemies don't have a fighting chance.

"I agree that it might be a little over the top..." Said snowbelle. "But when somepony of something is trying to hurt you, then you have to do everything you can to stop them, even if you don't have to kill them, stopping them from the inside is a good way to subdue your enemies."

"So how's it feel to have learned your first magic element?" Asked twilight suddenly walking out from the room she was in.

"It's cool... I can't wait to show mom..." I said.

"Make sure to tell your mom I said hello when you go back home..." Said twilight.

"Is that is for today?" I asked curiously since these usually go on for a few hours.

"Unfortunately so." She said. "I'm sorry, but I've got to return to Canterlot for a little while now... Something's come up... But in the mean time I want you to practice your magic and show me again when I return... Okay?" She asked smiling.

"Yep... I promise." She said.

"You already...know how to move water... As well as make it boil, and freeze." Said snowbelle. "While boiling water isn't an off branch of magic, it's good for creating steam covers to try and escape, and well as using it to ward off enemies with hot water attacks."

"Now go on... You're free to go, and be sure to practice..." Said twilight smiling.

"I will..." I said happily as I turned to the door and left. As I did both twilight and snowbelle smiled as I rushed out of the house happily with a new magic. There's still plenty of time left in the day, so I'm going to go meet my friend for a while. She lives in the small gypsy encampment by the park. That's another thing that I can thank my dad for, the gypsy camp. It used to be just one family, but some of them flocked here because of my dad, and ponyville openly welcomed them, with so much room in the park. Half of it was given to them, with some room to spare. They live in their wagons and tents and have turned that part of ponyville into a year round bazaar. There's always tons of interesting things to see there, but I've got a very special friend there who I love to play with. As I made my way from twilight house to the park, which wasn't far, I was stopped by a familiar face.

"Hey kiddo... What's up?" Asked the pony who stopped me. She was a mare from the gypsy camp, and I heard she was the first one here too. Her name was mystee and she was a good friend of my dad's. She smiled at me and looked at me with her green eyes. "Coming back from twilights?" She asked.

"I am... I just learned how to do ice magic..." I said.

"Oh really... Show me." She said in a challenging sort of way. She liked to tease me a bit like that, but she's a good friend and teaches me a lot of cool tricks like potion brewing, as well she's taught me everything there is to know about hunting and gathering, like what kinds of plants are poisonous or safe to eat, and how to survive in the wild.

"Uh... I can't..." I said looking around. "There's no water anywhere..." She just started to laugh like she always does, making me feel a little defeated because I had just learned this cool new magic, and it can't show her. But then I spotted something she was carrying, it was a small cloth pouch, which she carried around with her, it had a cork and a nozzle, it was a water pouch. I smiled, but kept playing like I couldn't find any water.

"Well... Maybe next time..." She said patting me on the head and walking away. As she walked away I quickly used the magic I just learned to freeze the water inside of her pouch. As she walked away I gave a small chuckle to myself a continued down the path to the park, not too far. From here I could already see the tents and the bazaar set up. I started making my way through until I came to the entrance of the bazaar. It's always crowded this time of year. I made my way through the crowds of ponies and took a left turn into the park. My friend doesn't live in the gypsy bazaar, but a little bit outside of it.

I made my way from the bazaar and over to the overgrowth of trees in the edge of the park by the lake. That's where she lives, my friend. The overgrowth of trees is connected to the everfree forest, which I've been constantly told Is a dangerous place, but someday soon I'll adventure through the forest and find lots of cool things in there like treasure and monsters and dungeons and other cool things. I kept those thoughts in my mind as I made my way into the small outcropping of the forest. There was a path that leads to a small opening in the trees.

"Sprite...are you here?" I asked.

"Dawn...is that you?" Asked a voice.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Over here...just a second..." She said as she emerged from behind a wall of vines. Sprite isn't like most other ponies, mostly because she's a fire spirit that my dad summoned. Her coat is a bright orange and her cutie mark is a ball of flame. Her mane however is fire, bright burning fire. Both mane and tail, and her eyes are a burning red. She walked over and smiled.

"Hi sprite." I said.

"Hey dawn..." She said. "You're here early..."

"Twilight had some stuff that came up... But I learned some new magic... C'mon... I'll show you its cool." I said.

"Alright...hold on..." She said as I made my way out of the forest. She followed right behind me and I made my way over to the large pond.

"Watch...watch..." I said. Sprite sat there and smiled and I focused my magic. I created a stream of magic around me, and the water in the pond flowed naturally with it until the water was circling around me.

"Oh...cool water magic." Said sprite.

"Now watch this..." I said. I used my new trick to force magic on the outside of the water stream and then froze the water into a solid ring and it dropped to the ground. "It's ice magic too..." I said.

"Nice..." She said.

"Maybe after your done with that I can teach you fire magic..." She said. "I am the master... I'm literally made of fire..." She said. While she doesn't look like it, her form right now isn't a true one. Her full form is the same shape as the one here, but her entire being is made of fire. She stays like this. But sometimes she turns into her normal self.

"Maybe... Is fire magic hard?" I asked.

"Well not for me..." She said. "But I heard its one of the more difficult elements to learn other than earth."

"Oh..." I said. "Maybe I should stick to water and ice for now..." I said using my magic to reheat the frozen circle around me and return the water to the pond.

"Perhaps... But you should feel grateful that you're capable of using magic in the first place." She said. "With the exception of only a few ponies including your father, magic normally cannot be done by ponies without horns, or without the use of some kind of item or enchanted weapon." She said waking past me.

"I know..." I said.

"You have your dad to thank for that... He was a pretty great guy." She said.

"I know he was... I wish he was still here though." I said growing a little sullen and depressed. Sprite could tell and she had a worried look on her face.

"Hey... Wanna see something cool?" She asked.

"What?" I asked as she peaked my curiosity.

"This way... It's in the everfree forest, not too far from my opening... C'mon..." She said spreading her wings and flying above me and landing by the entrance to her little grove. I followed her in and she walked me through the trees past her grove. Her little grove had a small path which lead into the everfree forest. There was a time when this pace was inhabited, and even the Canterlot castle stood in this forest, but the forest had overtaken the land here and covered everything, but there are still these roads here. I followed her around for a while as we made our way along the path and soon she deviated from the path and I followed her.

"What are you trying to show me?" I asked.

"Just come this way..." She said. I followed her through the thick shrub. I pushed a few branches out of the way and she did too. She let go of one of the branches and it swung back and hit me in the face.

"Ow...hey!" I said rubbing my snout.

"Sorry..." She said still looking forward. I became weary of other branches flinging back and hitting my face now. I made my way behind her until she suddenly stopped making me walk right into her backside.

"Hey...c'mon... Warn me when you do that stuff..." I said making my way next to her. She just smiled and stuck her tongue out at me. Then she gestured to what was in front of us and it was a large cave opening.

"Look... I found this the other day..." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know... But I can sense something powerful inside." She said.

"Like a dragon?" I asked excitedly.

"No... Not a dragon..." She said. "There's no signs of life, but something powerful is dwelling inside... It seems like it's fairly new here too... Which is even more curious."?

"Oh wow...have you gone in?" I asked.

"No... Look, at the inner edges of the cave." She said. I stepped forward and looked around inside of the cave, and there were strange symbols that looked like they had been carved into it. "Those are warding seals; they keep out unwelcomed guests... And apparently I'm not welcomed in this cave... See." She said waking forward and placing her hoof out. Her hoof stopped in the air and hit some kind of glowing field that now lit up the entrance of the cave.

"Oh, wow... That's so cool...!" I said excitedly.

"I thought you'd like it..." She said.

"I wanna check it out..." I said excitedly.

"Now, hold on... What part of these sealing runes aren't you getting?" She asked. Despite what she said I tried moving forward anyway. I shook my hoof waiting for it to hit the barrier. An inch at a time, but before I knew it, I had made decent progress. "I don't think it's affecting me." I said as I stepped in to the cave.

"Hold on... Dawn... Don't do something reckless." Said sprite.

"Don't worry... I just wanna check it out..." I said bravely. "It'll be fine."

"Seriously dawn...get back here..." Said sprite trying to get in, but being held back by the barrier. I took a step into the cave, and as I did the darkness of the cave slowly started to fade as a faint glow emitted around the entire cave. Just like on the entrance of the cave, symbols etched all over the walls started to appear and glow with faint white light, making the whole cave visible.

"Look... It wants me to go in... It'll be fine. You said that there wasn't anything living in the cave..." I said. I made my way deeper into the cave.

"Dawn get back here..." Said sprite in a worried voice.

"Don't worry sprite... Seriously... It'll be fine." I said. With that said I turned around and started to trot through the cave to get out of her sight. Her voice grew faint and soon was gone as she was now out of sight behind one of the bends. Once I was in the clear I started to walk down along the cave. I looked around and the symbols covered the walls. Soon not just them, but large glowing crystals jetting out of the walls glowed with the same light. I couldn't keep a smile off my face as I walked down the cave. This is so cool; this is my first time seeing something like this. I made my way around until the cave came to a straight away and at the end was some kind of door. I walked up to the door and looked at it. It was a set of thick looking metal doors, double doors. There were intricate designs around a main design of a sword with wings. The sword laid in the center and would split if the door were to open, and each door had a wing on it attached to the sword which folded down beside them. I put my hoof on the door and knocked on it, knowing that the chances somebody would answer were impossibly small. From the feel and sound of the door, it was a very thick metal door.

I wanted to know what was on the other side of these doors, but sprite is going to get mad at me if I stay here too long, I don't want to worry her. Plus it looks like I'll never be able to open these doors with the strength I have. I want to become a hero like my father, but as I am now! I'll never catch up with him. I looked at the doors, then back down the cave, and I let out a sigh. I turned around and made my way away from the doors. I half expected them to just somehow open up behind me, and I kinda wanted them to, but they didn't, and I kept moving back through the cave. It wasn't long before I was in view of the exit again, and sprite was waiting there. I could feel the relief on her. I ran down the rest of the cave and rushed out to see her.

"God...don't scare me like that!" She said shoving me lightly as I came out.

"Sorry...but look, I'm fine... See... It's just a cave... But you won't believe what I saw in there." I said.

"What...treasure or something?" She asked.

"No there was a pair of doors at the end... They were huge iron doors..." I said. "I'd never be able to open them... But I wonder what's on the other side of them."

"Who knows...?" Said sprite letting out a sigh as we made our way back through the forest and back onto the path to ponyville through sprites grove.

"Maybe there's a huge treasure there... Or some kind of sword with amazing magical power... A gem of immortality!" I said getting very excited. The thought of adventure always excites me... Even as a child I was very adventurous. I read all of the daring doo books, and loved to play around and make toy swords and such and have playful fights with my sister and other friends I made in school.

"Don't get your hopes up too high..." She said. "The chances you ever open those doors is pretty much zero. In fact the only way you probably got past that barrier was because there was no way you could open those doors."

"I thought we were friends..." I said. She just smiled and shoved me playfully. We just smiled and laughed together.

"Don't worry... We are... You know I still believe in you." She said. "There's no doubt in my mind that you'll grow up to be as strong as your father."

"I want to believe that... But I'm not making much progress." I said. "The only thing I've got going for me is my magic ability." I said hanging my head. "Because of my father all of these ponies have these high expectations of me, but it's proving to be hard to live up to."

"You'll be fine... Don't worry." Said sprite.

"Is that the only thing you know how to say?" I asked.

"You don't have to live up to everyponies expectations so early... Give it some time, train and get strong. Don't go rushing into stuff that'll get you killed... I'm sure it's what your father wouldn't want."

"I know..." I said as we walked out of sprites grove and walked into the park. We walked out into park and made our way through the open park for a while, before somepony had interrupted us.

"Heeeyyy..." Said a very familiar voice from up above. I looked up to see my big sister scootaloo. She was sitting up on a cloud above. She leapt off the cloud and flew down to meet us at ground level. She dropped down in front of us and smiled. "Hey sis..." She said placing her hoof on my head and messing up my hair.

"Hey don't do that..." I said fixing my hair. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be in college or something?" I asked.

"Nope... I just got out for summer..." She said smiling.

"Speaking of college... When are you gonna go?" Asked sprite. "You just graduated from high school a couple weeks ago... What college are you thinking of going to?"

"I'm gonna go to the hero's academy in Canterlot!" I said. Scootaloo just started to chuckle to herself.

"Don't make me laugh..." She said even though she was doing so anyway. "C'mon... I know you want to be like dad... But maybe you should take it slowly...you need to be strong to get in there." She said.

"I am strong..." I said. I was getting a little mad because she was teasing me. So I used the new magic I learned to shoot a stream of water from the pond next to us into scoot's face.

"Ack... Hey..." She said her head now drenched in water. Seeing that made me a little happy and I giggled. "So you can splash around a little water..." She said. "That's still not enough..."

"But that's where ponies with talent go to get strong..." I said. "If I can use magic, and because of who our father was, I'm sure they'll let me in."

"Geez... You really do want to be just like dad don't you...?" She said letting out a sigh. "You've even got the fur and the blue eyes to go with him... Even your cutie mark is just like his..." She said gesturing to my cutie mark which was a cross with a sun rising behind it.

"That just means I'll be as strong as him..." I said in defense. She just shook her head and then smiled at me.

"I'm sure you will..." She said rubbing my head and messing up my hair again. She let go and I quickly fixed my hair once more. "I've got to go meet with my old friends..." She said smiling. "I'll be sure to visit for dinner tonight." And with that she spread her wings and flew high up into the air and was gone into the sky.

"You're lucky that you've got such a caring sister..." Said sprite.

"Caring?" I asked.

"She may not seem like it... But she does care... She just can't say it out loud... But she cares."

"Yeah...that's what my mom says too..." I said.

"But in all seriousness...what are you going to do now... You're an adult now... And a very beautiful mare..." She said making me blush. Then she got a strange smile on her face and leaned against me.

"Sprite you're scaring me..." I said.

"So... Is there anypony special in your life?" She said seductively.

"Sprite...please don't do this..." I said. "You know that there's no guy in my life right now..." I said pushing her off of me.

"So does that mean you swing the other way?" She asked.

"No! I don't swing the other way!" I shouted back at her, surprised she would say something like that. "I'm as straight at the next mare..."

"Unless that next mare is your sister." Said sprite.

"It's not..." I said in defense. It's true though, my sister scoots is a raging lesbian. She takes no shame in it, and doesn't hide it at all. But it is kind of obvious, with her face piercings and such. She's got a ring on her lip, two studs above her left eye and a bunch of stuff on her ears. She cut her hair short a long time ago, and she's already gone through three mares... She's on her fourth. She's a great sister...sometimes... But her life is a bit...wild. Mother doesn't kind... I don't mind, but I'm just glad she doesn't bring other ponies home with her.

"You know I'm just kidding..." Said sprite.

"I'm not going to turn into my sister... Besides, you know she isn't really related to me." I said. She is adopted, but we don't talk about that as a family, she's just as much as my father's daughter as I am.

"I know I know..." Said sprite. "C'mon... I'm hungry, let's go get some food." She said spreading her wings and taking off into the air.

"Hey wait..." I said taking off after her. She flew through the air and did some tricks, leaving a trial of fire behind her. I flew up to her and she smiled. I couldn't help but just smile back as we flew through the sky together. Sprite is my best friend and she takes care of me, and I love her like she's a sister. I know she means well when she tried to keep me from doing dangerous and stupid stuff, but I'm determined to be just like my father some day. I am going to get into the hero's academy and I'll train to be the greatest hero in Equestria. I'll travel to foreign lands, defeat powerful enemies, and help everypony in meet along the way. I'm determined to do this and there's nothing in this world that can stop me.

I'm going to be just like my father...


	2. Mysterious Happenings

I stood there, surrounded in darkness, unsure of where I was. All around me was infinite darkness, like I would just start falling for eternity, but there was some kind of solid ground under me, like the ground itself was made of darkness. But soon there was a light. And strange symbols soon lit up in front of me and spiraled all around me creating some kind of long tube. I looked around and far in front of me were a set of double doors, the same ones I saw in that cave yesterday. I started to make my way forward and I slowly began to approach the double doors. But with every step, I felt myself getting heavier and heavier. It became hard to walk, I tried to say something, but the words I spoke were just empty and hollow, no noise... No sound. Just an eerie glow from the door and a gentle humming of energy collecting somewhere behind that door.

I approached the door even closer. And soon I was right in front of it. But I was tired, having walked just only a few yards felt like I had just traveled miles and miles to get here. I wasn't heavy anymore, but it was exhausted, and dazed. I stood before the large doors and strange symbols started to appear all over my body. I tried to question it, tried to say something... But no noise was made as I opened my mouth to speak. The symbols glowed a bright white, and so did my eyes glow too with a bright white beam. As the symbols glowed on me, the door started to slowly and surely creak open until it was wide open in front of me, and through the other side was a dazzling light, completely blinding me from anything else beyond the door. The symbols on my body faded except for a few left on my left leg which had turned black now, like tattoos. I moved forward through the door, and into the white light. I felt a present warmth wash over me, but as soon I was I gulped in the light everything went dark. Senses returned to me, and I opened my eyes as I shot up from my bed almost screaming.

I let out a sudden gasp from the shock of waking up and sat up in my bed breathing heavily. I was sweating, and I felt gross because of all the sweat that had covered me in my sleep. I tossed the covers off me and tried to cool down. That was a really strange dream, but then again they're all weird aren't they when you get down to it. I let out one final heavy breath and then let my breathing return to normal. It was dark in my room, but it's light outside. I walked over to the curtain and pulled one of them up letting light flood into the room. The sun was up in the sky and birds were chirping and singing. It was morning now, which is good. I don't think I'd be able to go back to sleep again after that. Not only would it be hard to clear my mind, but lying back down in my sweaty bed would be gross. I looked back to check the clock and it was only about seven in the morning. Often times my body wakes itself up around six, simply because I'm used to it after going to school for pretty much my whole life now. But with that out of the way I can really start to think about my future and what I'm going to do... And I'm going to go to the hero's academy, no matter what anypony else says... I'm going to be a great hero like my father.

With my morning motivation out of the way I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. I flicked on the light and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror above the sink. My hair was a little messy and wet from the sweat. I looked at my left leg, but it was normal. I remember the symbols staining my leg from the dream, but I suppose it was just a dream. Though. Part of me expected them to still be there when I woke up. I let out a sigh and fixed my fair with the brush. I took a shower last night, so I don't need one this morning... Is what I tell myself. In a way I'm just like my mom too. I'm a bit lazy and slobbish, I don't wear makeup...ever... And I can act like a boy a lot of times. My mom's friend rarity says I've got the perfect lady like figure and an adorable face, but I refuse to wear any fancy clothes or makeup, I might on occasion, put on some perfume, but at least I wear deodorant every day so I don't smell bad. I let out a sigh and finished up my business in the bathroom and left.

I made my way downstairs and walked into the kitchen. I walked into there and looked around. Usually my mother, who's on the wether team, is usually out this early in the morning and is making way for today's beautiful weather. I don't mind. My mom might be in her thirties, with the rest of her friends...but she's still very active, and energetic as always. I've seen pictures and heard stories about when she was young, and she was a very wild pony back then. They said she was a lot like scootaloo is now... But not as gay as scootaloo is. Looking around the kitchen I spot a platter with a blueberry muffin on it as well as a note. Usually there's some kind of food waiting for me, but it's never prepared, I usually just eat cereal or make my own breakfast.

"Ooh...muffin!" I said happily walking over and using my magic to levitate the muffin over to me. Along with the muffin I levitate the note over. I take hold of the muffin and eat it while reading the letter which I kept floating in front of me.

"Dawn... Went to work. Your you know where your sister lives if you need anything. After work I'm going shopping and I won't be back until later tonight... Love mom." There was a little heart after she signed her name as mom. From the stories I heard about her being young, it's almost hard to believe that she could be such a motherly pony, but I don't see her as anything else. My moms friends are shocked that she could be so motherly, but I'm shocked that she could be so wild... I kinda wish I could see that. Sure she can be fun a lot of times, and she's always happy and energetic, and she loves to fly... But she's always been there for me. Why am I getting all emotional... It's not like she's going anywhere...

I finish off the muffin she made for me with a happy smile and once it's gone I put the plate in the sink and head back up to my room where I grabbed my bag and strapped them on tight. I smiled and made my way downstairs. I always carry this bag with me, it's just an over the shoulder bag, almost like a purse, but designed for carrying books and stuff. Pretty much a backpack but with one strap on it. This is where I keep my wallet, house keys, and my dad's journal. Along with a pencil and my sketch book for when I get bored and want to draw something. My mom says that I could be a great artist if I wanted to, but I don't want to be an artist, I just like to draw. I'd rather be an adventurer, but I could make sketches of all the monsters I come across so I can show other ponies my adventures. Speaking of which, u could start right now, and go and sketch that door I found yesterday. I think I've figured out what I'm going to do today. With a smile I walked downstairs and headed right out the door. Making sure to lock it behind, I made my way down the path leading into ponyville.

As I made my way through the town in started to make plans of what I'm going to do for the rest of the day. I'll go sketch that door from yesterday, then when I leave the cave I'll go and train my magic for a while until I get the hang of it. Soon enough I'll be able to create powerful waves with just the greatest of ease. I've already learned to how flash teleport up to five other ponies including myself. And I can teleport a decent distance and my magical reach is far past ordinary. Twilight says I've got a natural talent for magic, and I'd like to thank my father for that. I could easily teleport to the cave again since I've been there before, but I don't like to use my magic like that just whenever. Levitation is one thing, but if I just go teleporting everywhere it takes the fun out of making the journey. Besides, I like walking along the town streets and seeing all of the friendly faces and happy smiles.

I made my way through town. Passed a lot of ponies and many buildings until I came to the park. This time I avoided going through the bazaar and just went right into the park and made my way towards sprites grove. I made my way through the trees until I walked into her grove. She was laying down in the grass sleeping happily. I always questioned why she lived in a grove instead of a house, but she says that this place was very concentrated with spiritual energy which she needs to sustain herself. She sleeps here and it's like charging a battery pretty much, and then she's good to go for the rest of the day. I quietly made my way past her, as to not disturb her. I could probably make as much noise as I wanted to though... She's a very heavy sleeper. Once I successfully snuck past her I made my way into the everfree forest.

I started making my way down the path, and tried to remember where the cave was. I knew that we took a right off the path into the foliage. I walked around until I stopped along the path. To the right a bunch of plants and ferns had been broken and stepped on recently. It was us from yesterday when we visited the cave. Thanks to mystee I've become very good at tracking and stuff like that. It helps when you have a bunch of useful skills like that which you can learn from many other ponies. My dad had a lot of friends and they all love me just as much as they love him, and so in order to make me as strong as my father they've been teaching me all of these skills for years. I learned how to shoot a bow when I was just ten. And thunder rush has helped me with my swordplay skills in the past, but I can't exactly say I'm a master with a blade.

Ignoring my train of thoughts I focused back at the task on hoof and made my way into the foliage towards the cave from yesterday. As I pushed my way past low branches and bushels of spiked vines I soon came across the cave from yesterday. I knew it was it because of the carvings on the outside of it. I made my way to the cave, and just like yesterday I was easily able to pass across the barrier. As I stepped further into the cave the symbols all over the walls began to glow white and lit up the cave just like before, I made my way down the cave...deeper and deeper. Soon the entrance to the cave was out of sight, and after another minute or so of walking through the cave I finally came across the door. I walked over and looked at it... It has t changed. I smiled and took a seat and opened my bag. I pulled out the pencil which was plenty sharp, and the sketchbook. I flipped past a few pages with drawings of friends and others until I came to a blank page. I smiled and started my sketch.

The ground was cold and was freezing my butt. I ignored it though and kept at my drawing, looking back and forth between the sketch and the doorway to make sure I had the angles, lines, and the proportions right. It did take me a minute to get the right angles and the proportions right, but once I did it was a simple fact of adding lines equal to the proportions. I drew the base of the door, then the symbols, I even drew some of the cave around it and the glowing symbols as well. Once that was done I started with the shading, making sure it looked realistic and then or course the texture of the cave walls and the rough iron surface of the door itself. It took a while to draw the door, I'm almost certain that half an hour has gone by already, maybe even 45 minutes... But I don't mind. With the glowing symbols and such here, as well as those crystal jetting from the ground, there was plenty of light. I even made sure to include a few of those crystals in the drawing so I made sure to capture everything.

After a while of sketching, drawing, and a few mistakes which were easy to fix...the masterpiece was done. I compared it to the doorway and smiled at the great likeness of the two. My mom was right, I could be an artist when I grow up...but that's boring. Sure...I love to draw, but it's just a hobby, something I do in my spare time. I couldn't do it all day for a living, I'd be bored out of my mind. Besides, seeing all this kind of stuff is exciting, I love adventure... And I want to be just like my dad. I know I preach that a lot, and everypony knows it. But I am going to be just Ike him some day. I got back up to leave as I closed the sketch book and put both the book and my pencil away in my bag. I closed my bag and turned around to start leaving. Just as I was making my way through the cave there was a strange whistling sound behind me. It sounded like wind echoing in the cave, I could feel it too, blowing against me, like it wants me to turn around. Once it stopped I looked back, but everything was the same. I started walking forward again and the wind blew even stronger and I heard a strange sound behind me.

I looked back to see what it was. It sounded like rocks drinking against metal, and when I looked back I was surprised to see that the door had begun to push itself open... What? The wind blew against the door, so it should have closed more, but the wind isn't even strong enough to push those metal doors. The doors slowly creaked open and then came to a halt. I stared silently at the open doors. A mist flooded out of the two large doors and a white light glowed on the other side of the door. It was almost just like the dream I had last night... But there aren't any symbols glowing on my body. Just to be sure, I looked all over myself, but there weren't any strange glowing symbols. I was amazed that the door was open, but at the same time I was scared.

"Walk closer...child." Said a voice suddenly making me jump in surprise.

"W-who's there?" I asked nervously. The voice was a males voice, but it sounded old and raspy. But it was very deep and powerful, like some kind of kings voice.

"Walk into the gates of truth..." Said the voice. The mist coming from the entrance of the doors had now flooded the cave floor reaching up to my chest.

"Gates of... Truth?" I asked.

"Enter the light... This light brings out the power of those who have lost their ways..." Said the voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked not noticing that I had started to take a few steps forward. The voice was calm and serene, it made me feel more at ease than I should be.

"I sense it on you child... A great power left by your father... Only those with the blood of true hero's can enter this place... Step forth... And accept your bloodline." Said the voice.

"Do you know my father?" I asked curiously taking a few more steps closer.

"Enter the light... And awaken." Said the voice. I stood there, everything was silent, but the humming of incredibly strong magic resonated from the light inside of the doorways. It seemed almost like it was singing to me, drawing me closer. As I took a few steps forward I felt a great warmth wash over me. I felt calm, and I felt strange. Like there was a lot of energy building up inside of me, like I could burst at any moment. I took a few more steps forward. "Open your eyes... And awaken..." Said the voice as I was only inches away from the light. I let out a deep sigh, and swallowed any regrets I had as I took the final step and entered the light. Once in the light seemed to pull the rest of my body into itself and I felt myself leave the ground, like I was floating now in thin air. I closed my eyes and let the light start to flood my body. Once it did I felt a great warmth cover me and felt a power like I never have before... And then it all began to fade. Suddenly darkness took over, the darkness only known in sleep and in dreams. Time must have passed by in a second before I even woke up later on.

When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by dirt, grass, and large trees all around me. I got up lazily and let out a deep yawn as I looked around to see where I was. I looked around and figured that I must be in the everfree forest. I looked back behind me to see that I was in front of the cave from yesterday. I must have gotten tired and fell asleep outside of this cave... But why am I here? I kept asking myself that. I vaguely remember making my way to the cave early in the morning and when I was here... I don't think I remember even entering the cave at all. I must have gotten tired or something and fell asleep, but it don't know why. My whole mind is a fuzzy mess right now, and I can't remember much of anything. As I tried to get up my bag fell off and everything flew out of it.

"Shit..." I said using my magic to pick everything up. Once I took hold of my sketchbook something hit me and I remembered. I came here to draw the door, now I remember. I must have been drawing it for a while and got tired and decided to sleep outside. I have to admit, it was a good rest, and I feel better than I've ever felt before. I flipped through the sketchbook to see the drawing of the door and I smiled. I put the sketchbook back and fixed my bag. My hair is a mess, there leaves and grass and dirt in it from sleeping on the ground like that, and there tons of dirt and grass all over my coat and tail too, I'm a mess... I'll have to take a shower tonight. Speaking of tonight... I look up into the sky past the trees to see that it's actually gotten quite light. "Damn... I must have been asleep for a while. I suppose that dream I had last night left me kinds restless, and I did get to bed late too. Even saying that, I let out a tiresome yawn and stretch out my legs. I trot in place for a second and wake myself up. I'm feeling very well rested now. Enough so to get me moving out of this forest.

It isn't long before I make my way through the forest and past sprites grove, but she isn't home at this time. She's probably gone out to find something to eat like she always does. I don't know how she gets food when she doesn't work or make any money. She always manages to get some from the gypsies or the ponies. She may be a powerful fire spirit, but she's pretty much just a lazy bum. And she often comes home with me to eat dinner or lunch since I don't live too far away from the park. And speaking of the devil... She appears in front of me with a sand which in her hoof on my way out from her grove. I stop, surprised to see her, and she seems surprised to see me too as she stands there with the sand which still in her mouth. She finishes her bite and swallows before talking.

"Oh... Dawn... What are you doing here?" Asked sprite. "Where you looking for me?" She asked.

"Uh...yeah." I say nervously.

"You were in the cave again weren't you?" She said with little hesitation.

"Yes..." I said hanging my head in defeat.

"You can't hide these things from me..." She said. "I'm your friend and I care about your safety." She said.

"Don't worry...it's not a dangerous place... I just went in there to draw the door that I saw yesterday..." I said.

"Well... That's fine. But don't go in there without my permission first... I want to know your safe..." She said.

"You sound just like my mother..." I said.

"I haven't been gone for long... When did you find the time to draw that thing in there?" She asked.

"Oh... I came here earlier... When you were sleeping like a rock..." I said.

"What? That was this morning... Dawn... How long have you been in that cave?" She asked. "It's almost six now..."

"I...went in this morning... But I fell asleep outside of the cave after a while and I just woke up." I said.

"Well that makes sense... Your hair is a mess..." She said getting in my face and fixing my hair and such. I gently push her away and she backs up.

"It's fine... I was just sleeping... Look, I'm okay." I said. "There's nothing dangerous there... Besides, it's just a pair of doors... Do you wanna see them?" I asked.

"Not really... I don't care too much..." She said. "But are you sure your okay... You seem... Different." She said.

"What do you mean... I feel fine, better than ever." I said assuringly. "Is there something on me...?" I asked.

"No you don't look different... And your certainly acting yourself... You just... Feel different." She said.

"Feel?" I asked rubbing my face.

"You know what I mean." She says.

"I know." I said laughing knowing perfectly well that she was talking about her spiritual senses. "So what... Do you sense some kind of bad omen on me or something?" I asked.

"No... This is weird..." She said. "It's like... I can't feel it directly, but I know it's there, and I can't tell what it is." She said. "It's like trying to find something in complete darkness, you know it's there, but you don't know where or what it looks like."

"But if it's in darkness how can you be sure it's there in the first place?" I asked. Her now curious attitude had now subsided and she shrugged.

"Yeah... You're probably right... I'm probably just bugging out because I'm hungry..." She said taking another bite of her sandwich.

"So... Are you sure you want to see it?" I asked nudging her... "It's a pretty cool door, and I'm a good drawer."

"It's just a door... I'll be fine." She said smiling. "Besides, you should get going... You've slept through the whole day, and I think twilight was looking for you."

"Twilight? I thought she went to canterlot." I said.

"Celestia ordered her back..." Said sprite. "Twilight was saying that she needs to see you soon, so if I find you I should send you to her house... Of course...that was earlier this morning, and it figures you were much closer than I thought."

"Oh... Cool, I should get going then." I said excitedly running past her.

"Be safe... Good luck." She said to me as I rushed away. Twilight house was on the other side of the park near the bazaar. I rushed across the park and made my way through the bazaar and over to the main roads. From here twilights house could be seen. After a short while I made my way up to the door of twilights house. I walked up and knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"Come in..." Said a voice from inside, it was twilights. I opened the door with my magic and walked into the house. There I could see twilight on her couch with a book resting on the hoof rest at the end of the couch, and twilight laying down happily across it reading to her hearts content. She looked up from her book and when she saw me she smiled. "Oh... Dawn. Perfect, I was looking for you." She said.

"You mean you were reading and hoping I would drop by." I said. She giggled at got up from her couch.

"Yes I suppose that's true." She said smiling.

"Why did you want to see me... I thought you were supposed to be in canterlot?" I said.

"I was, the princess called me there because she had something important she wanted to discuss with me in private. After our discussion she sent me here with my next assignment." She said.

"What's your next assignment?" I asked.

"It involves you..." She said.

"It does... What is it?" I asked.

"The princess asked me to train you for the next month so that you can apply for the opening trials of the hero's academy." She said. Just the mention of the hero's academy was enough to set me off, but to think she's trying to get me in there. I nearly exploded.

"Really!?" I said excitedly. "Yes...yes yes yes yes..." I said hopping around the house until a magic presence enveloped me forcing me to stop in the air. Twilight looked at me and smiled, and I did too, but my face was lit up with embarrassment.

"Yes...really..." She said smiling. "The princess said that with your bloodline there should be no problem. And she wants you to come to Canterlot to train with me." She said.

"You want me to go to canterlot?!" I said happily.

"It would be easier that way instead of training here. That way we can keep up with academy updates, and well as any events before the opening ceremony for the new year." She said. "Of course your mother will have to approve." She said. I was so happy I didn't know what to say, I felt like I might explode...literally.

"Oh... Thank you thank you thank you thank you." I said clinging to twilight with the biggest smile on my face. She rolled her eyes and smiled too.

"Your welcome... And don't worry... I'm sure you'll do just fine." She said smiling. I can't wait... I'm going to train in the academy and become as strong as my father was. Soon enough there won't be anything that I can't accomplish. I need to prepare myself though, it won't be easy.

My life as an adventurer starts soon...


	3. Training Camp

"The first thing you should know is about the opening ceremony." Said twilight. She sat next to me in the luxury car of the train to canterlot. All my bags and stuff were packed and I had said goodbye to my mother and sister and friends, I was ready to start college now, and better yet, at the hero's academy. "Hey listen..." She said drawing my attention back, I had been dozing off a little.

"Sorry..." I said suddenly.

"The first thing you should know is the entrance ceremony." She said. "As you know the hero's academy is a place to train strong adventurers, but not anypony can get in. You have to pass a test, and even then inside, you're graded on your skills and abilities. There's an arena in the school where they hold fights and competitions. At any point somepony can issue you to a duel and it's taken as a grade." She said.

"Cool..." I said listening carefully.

"They have dorms, so you'll be able to live on campus... But you're not even sure to get in yet... You still have to pass the tests." She said.

"So what is the test?" I asked.

"It's random each year..." She said, "I used to be they would have fights, and the winners would be allowed in, but that was proven to be greatly unfair, but they do have a freshman tournament shortly after the year begins in late august." She said.

"So they decide who's going to get in before school starts..." I said checking to make sure I understand.

"Exactly." She said. "Something else you should know, is that you shouldn't be overwhelmed by the other students." She said. "Students aren't allowed to fight on campus unless they authorized a duel and are fighting within the arena with supervision of an instructor." She said. "And the school has a lot of direct training, so expect to spend a lot of time in the arena fighting."

"The other students?" I asked.

"Sometimes... But they do have monsters that they capture and have others fight." She said. "And they like to keep records on the students, so they can track their capabilities, so they know what to do so that they challenge them, but don't put them in any serious danger. And of course, they've got a well trained medical staff... But most students don't get hurt in the arena anyway." She said.

"How come?" I asked.

"They have you wear a circlet on your head which creates a barrier around you, which reflects your vitality." She said. "It absorbs any damage, and will effect you like it would if you took any real damage." She said. "For example... if an attack would normally have cut off a limb or something, you would lose control of those limbs." She said. "And while it does deflect most of the pain, you'll still be able to feel the attacks when they hit you." She said. "The circles glow when they're working, and when they stop glowing, that means you would have died normally and the fight is over."

"So it's a fight simulation pretty much..." I said.

"Precisely." She said. This whole school sounds amazing. I'm seriously excited, and we're almost at canterlot now. The large city could be see from out of our window. If I remember correctly from the few times that I traveled here, there should be a tunnel before we get there. It should take about another ten minutes.

"So... Am I going to have to worry about paying and funds?" I asked.

"Nope... The princess said she would sponsor you... So you're getting a royal scholarship." She said.

"REALLY!?" I said excitedly smiling brightly. "The princess!?" I said even more excitedly. I've never met the princess before. Well... I've seen her, but I've never really met her before. "Will I be able to meet her?" I asked. Twilight giggled.

"Well... Of course... You are going to be staying with us in the castle." She said.

"In the castle!?" I said. This whole things just keeps getting better. I feel like royalty. Living in a castle, meeting the princess... And going to a prestigious school for hero's on a royal scholarship. "This is amazing... But... Why is the princess being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Because she believes in your potential." She said smiling at me. Twilight looked back out the window just as the train had made its way into the tunnel and the outside world went dark. She walked over and sat down beside me. Her attitude changed, instead of being her scholarly self, she felt more...relatable. She gets like this whenever she starts reminiscing about my dad. She looked at me and she gave me a loving smile.

"Are you remembering my dad?" I asked.

"Sorry... I can't help it sometimes..." She said smiling. "You know... Your dad was very good friends with the princess..." She said. "Did you know they got into a fight once and completely destroyed canterlot castle?" She asked. I remember reading that in my fathers journal.

"Yeah... I read it in my fathers journal..." I said.

"You know, it's an absolute miracle that he was able to create that." She said. "Those pages are full of his memories, he took all of his thoughts and memories and created that journal from him... Keeping that it pretty much like having him with you." She said. "And his necklace too... That's a valuable moments of him... Keep it close to you always." She said pointing to the necklace I was wearing. I always wear this thing. I make sure never to leave my house without it.

"Thanks twilight..." I said. "I promise I'll train as hard as I can this next month and become even stronger than I was before." I said with determination. Twilight just smiled and looked back out the window as the train left the tunnel. It wasn't long after that we found ourselves in canterlot. When we got there, there were guards who happily took our bags and we made our way to the castle. When we got there I could barely contain my excitement. We were standing in the main lobby as the guards took our luggage elsewhere, but I didn't bother with that, I was too excited. The castle was so much bigger than I thought. We started to make our way up the large staircase and at the top where two ponies, both looming tall and with a regal presence. You didn't need to tell me that they were the princesses celestia and Luna. Once we met them at the top of the stairs I dropped to my knees and bowed out of respect.

"Hello princess..." Said twilight.

"Hello my faithful student..." Said celestia as they gave each other a hug. The princesses voice was calming and tender. She had a loving, motherly demeanor about her. She gave of the feeling that all of her subjects where her children instead. Princess Luna gave of a calm demeanor and a happy attitude.

"Hello twilight..." She said smiling.

"Hello princess Luna." Said twilight smiling. They both bowed to each other. But the. They turned to me and I froze. I couldn't say anything, and all I could do was stare in awe at celestia and Luna's beauty.

"You must be dawn..." Said celestia walking up to me. I subconsciously dropped to me knees. She giggled a bit and kept smiling. "You don't need to bow... You're father was a very good friend of mine, and I owe him more than I can give."

"I owe your father a lot too... We all do." Said Luna. "He was a noble stallion who's saved many others, the least we can do in his name is help you along your journey."

"We don't doubt your power... But you need to train first." Said twilight walking over.

"There no doubt that your fathers power runs through your blood... I can feel it. You carry a very heroic aura, just like his." Said celestia.

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

"Of course..." Added Luna.

"Twilight has been tracking your progress in magic, and it has been coming along well... Well enough that you shouldn't have to worry about it so much... But you lack in other departments." Said celestia.

"Like what?" I asked trying to sound as thankful and sincere as I could.

"First, you'll be working with me on your battle strategy." Said Luna stepping forward. "I'll show you how to calm your mind, and move with the flow of the universe." Said Luna. "In fact... That's what we're going to do today... There's still plenty of time in the day... So you'll be working with me until the sun sets."

"Right now?" I asked.

"You'll be training constantly while your here..." Said celestia. "This isn't an invitation to relax in the castle." She said. "Can you handle it?"

"Of course..." I said. "I'm willing to out in all of my effort into training." I said confidently.

"Okay... Then follow me." Said Luna walking off to a door to the side of the second level. I followed her and twilight and celestia stayed behind and started to talk. I followed Luna out the door and over to a long hallway. The right side of the hallway was made completely out of glass and was overlooking the outside. Outside of the hallways was a large garden. The large hallway emptied out to an overhang above us with pillars keeping it up making it possible to walk out into the garden. I followed her and she brought me out into the garden. We stopped in a small clearing right by a large and mighty oak tree.

"So...what are we going to be training?" I asked.

"First thing is first... We're going to train you in the flow of the universe." She said.

"The...flow...of the... Universe?" I said trying to understand what she meant.

"In order to do this you must turn into a flowing rive..." She said closing her eyes and standing still. "A rive flows gently, and water is never broken or cut by anything in its way...it simply moves out of the way." She said. "You must entrust your heart to the flow... And dodge my attacks." She said using her magic to suddenly summon a wooden staff. She also used her magic to move over a blindfold. Without even knowing it she had slipped it over my eyes and I could no longer see.

"Hey... Why the blindfold?" I asked.

"At first you cannot see the flow if you see the world..." She said. "Feel with your heart... And dodge." She said and then she grew silent. I couldn't even hear her moving anymore. I didn't know where she was. Everything was quiet and I could feel the wind blowing on my face. And suddenly something hit me on the head and I let out a surprised yelp.

"Ow!" I said.

"Feel the flow and dodge..." Said Luna, her voice from behind me. When did she even get behind me? I calmed myself again, and tried to calm down, but I was afraid of getting hit again. "Don't be afraid." She said. I let out a deep sigh and tried to nerve myself, but I got hit on my head again.

"Ouch!" I said again rubbing my head. "You don't have to hit me so hard..." I said.

"You have to feel the flow. Let your body sway, let the flow of the earth take over your heart." She said. I calmed myself down and concentrated. I tried to drown out my feeling, and I think I was starting to understand what she was saying. And I felt something, from the side. I tried moving out of the way of it, but it still hit me on the head.

"Ooowwww..." I said, that one really hurt.

"Good... You're starting to feel it." She said. "But don't move out of the way... The key is to let the flow of the earth move you instead." She said. I tried over and over again, and she kept hitting me. I could just barely feel it, but I couldn't move out of the way. It was getting late now, and my head was throbbing, and bruised. This whole thing is going to give me brain damage.

"Can we please stop?" I asked.

"Not until the sun sets..." She said. "This time I'm going to strike you as hard as I can... If you don't dodge it... It's going to hurt." She said. I got scared. I tried calming myself, but just waiting for it to happen was killing me. I tried calming myself. I tried to be as calm as I could. I settled my nerves, and suddenly I felt something. It wasn't any kind of flow, but I felt a beating. A heavy beating in my chest, it was my heart. This feeling is unlike anything I've ever felt before... It felt... Good, like it was natural. I felt like I could do anything now, and with that I started to sink into a strange darkness now.

My heart beat, and with its pulse I could see something. All around me were ripples and waves. My body started to sway like I was underwater. I felt something all around me. I way the ripples starting to move around me. It was Luna, running circles around me. She was disturbing whatever kind of flow was around me. Is this what she was talking about? Is this is, I feel like I'm in water. Everything seems to move so slowly. Then suddenly the flow changed and I felt her starting to move towards me. She moved towards me, but I felt the waves of her movements and let them push me away, like a wave pushing back my body. I moved out of the way and she hit the ground, but moved back. Every time she went to attack it was like she was disturbing the flow, moving me around me. I was like a small object in the ocean, and every time the current changed the movements and the waves would just simply push me out of the way. I let the flow move my body, I felt like I wasn't even moving.

"Amazing... You've figured it out." She said. "Now... Attack me." She said. "Follow the flow, and attack." She said moving back towards me. I felt completely calm, and as she attacked I let the flow move me out of the way. I felt like I was untouchable. This is amazing, she can't even touch me. She swung again and I moved out of the way and found myself to her side. I felt the flow moving towards her and I followed it as I let my back hooves lift up and I bucked towards her. I felt myself make contact and suddenly her presence was gone. I got distracted and everything seemed to fade. I lifted up my blindfold, now seeing the world, and the sun was just starting to set. I looked over and saw Luna lying in the ground away from me with the staff she used flown apart form her. I had kicked her, but just how hard did I hit her?

"Oh god... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I said apologetically rushing over to her. She picked herself up and then started to laugh.

"Amazing... You were able to understand something like that in such a short time... You really are your father daughter." She said.

"Y-you're not mad that I hit you?" I asked.

"Well... I did ask you to." She said getting back on her hooves.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

"Don't be... That was beautiful..." She said smiling. "If you keep yourself calm like that, and entrust yourself to the flow of the earth, then you'll be untouchable. And if you follow that flow you'll be able to do a great amount of damage to your enemies." She said. "You'll be able to move towards opening and weak spots on your enemies, but it's not easy getting there. The flow will keep you moving away, but if you move yourself towards a current moving towards your enemy, it will lead you to a powerful attack." She said.

"I still don't completely understand... But I think I know how to do it." I said.

"We'll be some more training tomorrow... But you should get some rest... I'll see if one of the maids can't get you some ice for your head." She said smiling.

"Yes please..." I said rubbing my head.

Some time passed. And the guards showed me to my room, which is huge. I laid on the super comfortable bed with an ice pack resting on my head. The room as large, with big windows on the wall to my right, across from the door. The bed rests on the right side of the room, facing inside. To the left, across from the bed, there are walls lined with bookshelves filled with books that I haven't had the time to look over. There's a gap in the bookshelves where there's a work desk with a cushion to sit on. All of my luggage is on the other side of the bed, still unpacked. There's not much though, since I normally don't wear clothes, but my mom sent some with me anyway. It's mostly just stuff like my toothbrush and some other toiletries.

On the wall to my right with the windows, which are decorated with large blue curtains that are blocking out the light from outside, there's a door leading to the balcony. The door is a glass door, also with curtain to keep out the light, which I have closed because I like my curtains closed. This place is so big, I barely even know my way around. I'll need to be escorted around for a little while, but I'm sure in a few days I'll have a broad understanding of the castles layout. I laid back In my bed as there was a sudden knocking on my door. It must be twilight, I thought as I walked over to the door. I opened it up, expecting to see twilight, but I was confused when I saw a stallion standing there smiling. He had a white coat with long blonde and silky hair. He was wearing a neckerchief and he smiled when he looked at me. He was a unicorn, and he had deep blue eyes.

"Uhm... Who are you?" I asked.

"My apologies for intruding..." He said giving me a slight bow. "My name is prince blueblood." He said. A prince... I know him, well... Not personally. He's celestias nephew, and is supposedly a very popular pony amongst the royal culture. "I caught wind that the daughter of Equestrias most Nobel hero was here training to enter the hero's academy and I thought I would offer her my good luck." He said talking my hoof and giving it a small kiss. I shyly pulled my hoof back and let out a nervous smile.

"Heh... Uh... Thanks." I said. "It's uh... Nice to meet you." Even though he's royalty I don't really feel like bowing, in fact I kinda want him to leave. He may be acting nicely, but his presence is a bit overpowering and was making me uncomfortable. "So... Is that all?" I asked.

"I thought that I could show you around the castle..." He said stepping out of the way for me. I didn't want to go with him, but I felt like I have to now. I don't like being rude, and I have a hard time telling ponies 'no'.

"Uhm... Sure... I guess." I said making my way out of the room. I felt his eyes on me, and it almost made me shiver. He used his magic to close the door to the bedroom and I followed him down the hall. I tried to stay behind him, but he kept right by my side.

"So as you know canterlot is the most prestigious city in all of Equestria, and of all of it the castle is by far the most elegant building here, though I've been told that the academy is quite a thrilling sight as well." He said ranting on. "Surely being the daughter of the famous crimson blast, you must be a wealthy Nobel here in canterlot for sure. You must have a large house with many maids and servants catering to you at all hours of the day."

"Actually I live in ponyville with my mother..." I said. "I have to do some of the chores there, and our house isn't that big." I said. "It's a little bigger than most, but it's not a mansion."

"Oh... " he said, "well you must lead a very humble life then, but surely you have all sorts of riches and gold stashed away somewhere."

"We ended up donating all of the treasures my dad found when we knew he wasn't going to come back." I said. "We're not that rich, and the only reason I'm even able to attend the hero's academy is because the princess is giving me a scholarship to go." I added. "But my dad's study is full of unique artifacts and enchanted items that he's come across in his journeys."

"It sounds hard living in such a way." He said.

"Not if your used to it..." I said quietly under my breath. He probably didn't even hear what I said.

"You know, a pony with such Nobel blood should be living a life of luxury here in canterlot." He said. I don't really have a reason to hate this guy yet, but every time he talks I can feel a small part of myself dying inside. Mom said that dad hated snobby rich ponies... It's good to know that I really am his daughter in that sense. "I know I ask of much, but would you like to have a small drink with me?" He asked as he stopped In front of a doorway leading to a place that looked like a lounge. It was dimly lit with candles and there were places for ponies to sit down and socialize. It must be a room used for when there are lots of guests at the castle. Already I could see a small table with wine glasses and a bucket of ice holding a bottle of red wine.

"Uhm... Sorry, but I'm not old enough to drink yet." I said. "I'm only 18..."

"It's only a small drink, I'm not asking that you drink the whole bottle." He said letting out an annoying and haughty laugh.

"I'd really rather not." I said.

"Then share a non alcoholic drink with me at least?" He asked.

"Uh... Sure." Like I said before, I'm not good at telling others 'no'. So I joined him in the room for a drink. He had a glass of wine while I just drank a glass of cola. I quietly sipped my cola and he sipped from his wine. He was talking about something stupid, but I finally found a way to tune him out. After hearing him talk before I've been able to analyze his speech patterns and I know when to say yes, or no, or when to respond. That's something I learned from scootaloo. She's a master of talking to guys without even hearing what they say. She may swing the other way, but that doesn't stop guys from trying to hit on her when she go's to the bars with her girlfriend. Thinking about her makes me wonder what she's doing right now and how mom is doing. I bet she's lonely... But she still has scootaloo, but I can imagine it being hard on her. It's a good thing she has a lot of great friends like applejack, and fluttershy, and rarity. And pinkie pie...who always shows up to my birthday parties and works at sugar cube corner. Just thinking about home is already making me homesick and I haven't even been gone for more than a day. This next month is going to be hard.

And then if I do get into the academy, I'll have to live on campus because the commute would take too long. If I do get in I'll make it a point to go and visit mom in the gap between the entrance exams and the day that school does actually start. I let out a sigh as blue blood continues to go about his babbling. I shake the nostalgic thoughts from my head and concentrate on finding a way of ditching blue blood. But I can't think of any way I can, I really am bad at saying no. Suddenly there's a flash and I feel the room get cold for a moment. Suddenly a path of ice shoots out and blueblood is now frozen solid with a look of surprise on his face. The sudden occurrence makes me jump back and let out a surprised yelp. I quickly looked over to see that the source of the ice magic was from a very familiar pony... Snowbelle. She walked over and just let out a sigh when she looked at blueblood.

"You really are hopeless...you know that?" She said.

"Me?" I asked.

"Oh... No... Not you, you're very important, I was talking about him..." She said moving her head towards blueblood now a frozen statue. "He's a hopeless romantic... And a serious snob... You shouldn't talk to him anymore." She said. "He does anything he can to get whatever he wants."

"But what does he want?" I asked.

"You... Probably." She said.

"M-me?" I asked confused as to why.

"May not know it, but you're much more popular than you think." Said snowbelle. "And it's all because of your father. Everypony knows that he had a daughter, and now they're expecting you to live up to his name and become as powerful as he was." She said. "In fact there are many ponies out there who think you're already at his level... But that's absurd. While you are getting stronger, it will take you years before you reach his level."

"I know that... But what do you mean blueblood wanted me?" I asked.

"Think about it... If he were to make the you, the heir to the crimson name, his wife... The popularity would be endless." She said. "Don't let him do that... Besides...you're too young for that kind of stuff."

"I know... I only just turned 18..." I said. "Plus he's like... What? Fifty?" I asked.

"Forty eight actually..." She said. "He's good at hiding his age, I'll give him that." She muttered as she pushed the large ice sculpture that used to be blueblood. It tipped over and the ice around him shattered and he laid on the ground shivering. "Get out of here..." Said snowbelle. Although he seemed to be frozen stiff he had no trouble in getting up and bolting out the door. His pathetic actions made me laugh a bit.

"Thanks snowbelle." I said smiling.

"Don't worry about it..." She said. "Just make sure to train hard and pass the entrance exams."

"Are you here to help me train?" I asked.

"Unfortunately no... I've got to head out in a few days to the crystal empire for some important business... But I've already taught you how to use water and ice magic. All you have left is to let yourself be a little creative and use it in your own way." She said smiling.

"Thanks you again..." I said as we walked out of the room.

"Don't worry about it... I have complete confidence that you'll pass..." She said smiling. "Now, you should get some rest, I've got a few things I need to take care of."

"Bye snowbelle..." I said waving goodbye as I stopped and let her keep moving forward. She looked back with a smile and waved back to me. I turned around and started to make my way back to my room. I think I can remember which way it was. I started making my way down the hallways making sure to find which way was right, and after a little while I came to a hallway which looked incredibly similar. This must be it. I walked down until I came to a room which I was completely sure was mine. I walked over and opened up the door to the room and walked in to see a pony standing in the room. I now see that this was the wrong room. The pony had dark blue fur and hair that seemed to shine like a bright star. I also noticed that he had a horn on his head.

"Oh my god I'm sorry I thought this was my room." I said bowing to him in embarrassment and apology. "Hey wait..." I said noticing a set of bags next to the bed. "This is my room!" I said. "What are you doing in my room!?" I asked him now turning the tides of embarrassment to him.

"Oh...are you dawn... I was looking for you." He said. Oh god, not another one. "I wanted to say hi and welcome you to canterlot, but when I got here you were gone, I thought about looking for you, but your room had a nice smell to it so I ended up wandering in." He said.

"My room... Smelt nice?" I asked. Great this ones a freak too... How come all of the ponies in this castle are screwed up in the head?

"Yeah... Like strawberries and mango..." He said. He took another sniff in the air. "Hey... Are you wearing perfume?" He asked.

"Uh...no." I said.

"Maybe the shampoo you use?" He asked walking over to me and taking another sniff as I entered the room.

"I haven't showered since yesterday... And my shampoo is vanilla scented." I said.

"Hmm... Maybe it's your natural smell?" He said.

"Uhm... I don't think so." I said. "Maybe it's just something the maids used to clean the rooms?" I asked. I took a sniff, but I couldn't smell anything. I smelt clean linen, but that smells nothing like strawberries and mango.

"Are you sure?" He asked leaning into me and sniffing my hair. I quickly jumped back... This guy is seriously one weird colt. "It's definitely coming from you..." He said.

"What the fuck... You can't just smell others like that... Get out of my room!" I said getting mad now.

"Sorry... My names daystar... You must be dawn...it's nice to meet you, I'll be seeing you sometime later, welcome to canterlot, have fun, good luck on your entrance exam, train hard, bye." He said shooting out a million things at once in the few brief seconds it took him to walk past me, out the door, and close it behind him. Prince blue blood was a freak, but that guy was in his own league. I lifted up my front leg and gave myself a sniff.

"Oh god... I definitely don't smell like strawberries and mango." I said to myself. It's a good thing that this room comes with its own private bathroom with a shower. I let out a sigh and started to unpack some of my things. I headed into the bathroom with my soap and shampoo and hopped into the shower. After washing up in the bathroom and cleaning myself up I got out, dried myself off, and then went right to bed. It didn't take me long to doze off right after getting into the bed which was extremely soft and comfortable. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking about what I'll be doing the next day. And I could keep myself from thinking about getting into the academy.

I just hope the ponies there aren't as weird as the ones in the castle...


	4. Dawnbringer

"Alright... The first thing you should know about swordplay, is the weight of your own blade." Said shinning armor. Shining armor, twilights brother, was to be my trainer in swordplay. Being the grand captain of the royal guard he was the perfect pony to show me the ropes of using a sword. I have had some practice using wooden swords before, but I was surprised when he gave me a real one right off the bat. He had taken me out back to the training grounds for the royal guards. There were practice dummies and targets for archers all around and large sand circles for soldiers to spar in. There were a few ponies out here already training, but it was quiet otherwise. It was early in the morning and I was a little tired and hungry. I held the large iron blade in my mouth and gripped it tight... It was very heavy.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Get the feel for the sword... Remember, it's an extension of yourself... Not just a weapon." He said. "Now... Attack the dummy on my command." He said. I got prepared to attack and everything went silent. "NOW!" He said, I reacted and lunged forward and slashed at the dummy which was made of straw and cloth. "Again." He said. I responded and brought the sword back hitting the straw dummy again. "One more time... Now!" He said. I moved the sword and hit the straw dummy a final time. Everything went silent and I let the sword drop out of my mouth.

"How did I do?" I asked.

"Terrible..." He said.

"Oh..."

"Your attacks are sloppy, you're trying to force the sword." He said. "Your movements with the sword don't flow together evenly, and your stance is terrible, meaning that you're wasting too much energy on simple attacks." He said. "But...at least you know how to swing the sword...and that's one thing."

"Am I really that bad?" I asked.

"Well... I can see that you've had some training before." He said.

"I have... My dad's old friend thunder rush taught me a few things." I said.

"Don't worry...we'll have you swinging that sword like a pro in no time."

"Hey hey...what's going on here?" Asked voice suddenly appearing from one of the doors out into the training yard. A familiar looking pony walked out. He was that pony from last night who was sniffing me. What the hell is that guy doing here.

"Why are you here daystar?" Asked shining armor.

"I heard there was training for the hero girl and I was curious to see how it was going." He said. I noticed that when he walked out he was wearing a silver circlet on his head with a sapphire in the middle.

"Who is this guy?" I asked. "He was in my room the other day... And he was being really weird."

"This pony is daystar." Said shinning armor. "He's the grand paladin of the Corning circle... A group of grand clerics entrusted to keep the peace in all of Equestria, and the grand paladin is the highest ranking member of those clerics. They're pretty much the princesses royal adventurers and heroes."

"Really... And this guy... He's the strongest of them?" I asked.

"Absolutely... He's incredibly strong..." He said.

"I'm not that strong... I'm sure the daughter of the famous crimson will surely be a match for me... Some day." He said. "Do you mind if we spar...?" He asked immediately walking over to a large bucket with wooden training swords.

"I don't think that's quite the good idea." Said shinning armor.

"Oh don't worry...these are just wooden swords, I'm not going to hurt her... I just want to see the extent of her abilities." He said. Shining armor looked over at me and I just shrugged.

"I guess it's fine... You two enter the ring, I'll judge." He said. I walked over to the ring hesitantly after grabbing a wooden sword. The small sand ring was big enough to hold a sword duel, but it wasn't too large. I held the sword in my mouth and daystar stood across from me with the sword in his mouth too. Shining armor stood out of the ring and lifted his hoof up.

"Alright.l. I'll be judging, when I decide that the other opponent would normally be defeated, I'll call the match." He said. "Ready... Fight!" He said swinging his hoof down. I immediately charged at daystar and started swinging, but he either blocked the attacks or dodged them completely.

"C'mon... You must be better than that..." He said. "I know these aren't the limits of your abilities... Try something else." He said. Something else... I thought for a minute...then It came to me.

"The flow..." I said softly.

"The what?" He asked.

"Nothing..." I said. Ha, I've got him now. If I connect to the flow, he'll never be able to touch me. I stood still and closed my eyes and started to connect. First I had to let the flow of the universe into my heart, once I started to concentrate I could feel my heart beating and with every pulse I felt waves flowing off me. I could see the waves, the currents... The flow of the world around me. I felt daystar's presence in front of me.

"Dawn open your eyes..." Said shining armor, but I could barely make his voice out through the serenity in my mind.

"No..." Said daystar. "If she opens her eyes she'll lose concentration." He said. "This is good... You've connected with the flow... Something that few are able to accomplish." He said, I was a bit shocked to see that he knew what was happening. Suddenly I felt the rippling of his movements, and he went to attack, but the strength of his movements created waves that pushed me away. I floated away to the left, like I was underwater. I stopped and started to sway side to side with the push and pull of the flow. Another attack came my way, but with every one I dodged. Then I found a current moving towards him and I shifted my body and moved into it.

"I see it..." I said as I followed the flow right towards him and struck with my sword. I felt my sword make impact when it hit something, but it wasn't him. I opened my eyes and I saw that he had blocked my sword with his own. He looked at me and smiled, then suddenly he was gone... Vanished. His speed was unmatchable, and all I could do was sit there and stare in horror at the amazing speed that he held. Suddenly something from behind creeped up and a wooden sword drew itself across my neck. Daystar stood behind me with a terrifying smile on his face, which was only inches from mine as he held the wooden sword to my neck.

"Alright... Stop, that's the match... Daystar has won." Said shinning armor. Daystar smiled and backed away with his sword, all I could do was stand there in horror. After a minute I forced myself to move and I returned my wooden sword to the bucket of other training swords. Daystar was on the other side smiling.

"You know, you're much better than you look..." He said smiling. "You're able to enter a serene state of mind, and follow the flow of battle... But you use up too much concentration." He said. "If you keep training you'll soon be able to follow the flow without even thinking about it." He said smiling.

"Is that what you were doing?" I asked. He just smiled and shrugged.

"Who knows?" He said smiling. He turned around to walk back into the guard building but looked back at me. "I enjoyed this due very much, there's no doubt in my mind you'll make it into the academy... But you've still got a long way to go." He said. "When you get stronger, perhaps we can duel again..." He said walking forward and disappearing behind the door to the building. The whole training yard went silent now.

"Don't worry about him." Said shinning armor. "He's a very eccentric hero... And he acts strange all the time. But he's smarter than he looks, and always seems to have a reason for everything he does."

"Even coming into my room and sniffing me saying that I smell like strawberries and mango." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well... He is weird like that... Sometimes the small things he does are without reason." Said shinning armor. "He's weird, almost impossible to understand, but he's a smart pony, with amazing skills... It's almost a shame that he's crazy."

"I take it that he has a hard time understanding personal space..." I said.

"Yeah... He does..." He said. "He's a serious pervert..."

"Oh god..." I said shivering. That explains why he was all over me yesterday, and I was sure he didn't have to be right on top of me like that before to put the sword to my neck.

"Yeah... It's pretty bad." He said. "In fact he partitioned to have the maids where uniforms that prop their tails up... And he wanted the female guards to wear short plate skirts." I felt another shiver run down my spine. "Of course these never came to see the light of day... But it still doesn't stop him from ogling over the other mares... But he does have this strange chivalry about him. He doesn't like seeing mares get hurt, and he never actually lays his hooves on another mare unless she wants him too... He just looks."

"I knew it... This whole castle is full of freaks..." I said.

"Yeah... It is isn't it?" He said. "Anyway... Let's back to training." He said.

"Alright..." I said getting back to training. Training with shinning armor went on for the rest of the day with a break for lunch. After training I had dinner again with twilight and the princesses. Everypony was there, even daystar, who had many tales to tell about our exciting battle earlier today. I just quietly ate my food. The whole castle feels like a strange place, it would take me a while to get used to it, but after the first week I was already starting to feel at home. And training kept up every day making sure I practiced all sorts of skills needed to survive in the academy.

For the entire month of training I worked as hard as I could. I got up early in the morning and trained until nightfall. I sweat, and bled, and got covered in dirt, but I could feel myself getting stronger. It was hard at first, but after seeing my progress I became determined to keep going. I would always train in swordplay the first half of the day, then after lunch I would be brought to another place to be trained by something else. Luna taught me more about connecting with the world and nature, shining armor taught me how to fight with a sword and about battle strategies. Twilight taught me how to concentrate of focus my magic using it more efficiently.

They often set up courses and gauntlets training my quick thinking and agility and ability to react. As well I did a lot of strength training, mostly building muscle mass and cardiovascular health by running, and doing all kinds of fitness exercises. I was already fit for somebody of my class, but I could always get stronger. Along with the physical training, I had to train mentally too, I had to study all sorts of things. Monsters, and fighting styles, as well of other kinds of things I'll need to know if I'm going to be an adventurer. Every day was a full on crash course in all kinds of things, and it felt almost like extreme schooling. It made me wonder if the academy was going to be like this too. As the days went by I couldn't help but feel nervous for the upcoming entrance exam. Within a week of the exam we had to go and register to take the exam, and they said that two days before the exam they would release details of the test. It's now Wednesday, two days before the exam, and twilight said she was going to find out what the exam would be. I sat in my room, it's late at night now, and there was a sudden knock on my door.

"Come in..." I said excitedly. The door opened and twilight walked into the room with a smile. Seeing her made me excited, she must know about the test. "So did you find out?" I asked.

"I did... The test this year is very different from the past ones..." She said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, they brought back the tournament test... So you'll be fighting against another entree." She said. "But it's not like it was before... Even if you lose there's still a good chance you can get in." She said taking a seat on the bed with me. "They have you fight in a real battle, and they evaluate you based on how well you fight they analyze battle strategy, movements, technique, and all your other skills that you use in a fight. And the winner of the fight isn't even guaranteed acceptance either. As long as you meet their fighting standards you'll pass."

"That's great... Now all I have to do is fight to the best of my ability and I'll be assured a spot." I said confidently.

"Don't get too confident..." She said. "It's better to think that you will fail if you don't win, so fight to win, and you'll be fine..." She said. "Now get some rest... Tomorrow we'll go over everything you've learned so far, and then Friday is the big test. After you pass the test we'll start getting you ready for the school year. They want all the students who pass the test to move into the freshman dorms right after so that they can get settled in."

"What are the dorms like?" I asked.

"Well... They are coed, and they do assign most students a roommate to conserve space. But the girl dorms are on one side of the building, and the boys dorms are on the other side, the only thing separating them is a short walk..." She said.

"So I'm not going to be bunking with a guy... Right?" I asked.

"Of course not..." She said. "But it wouldn't be bad if you visited a boys room once in a while." Said twilight. I just let out a disgruntled moan.

"Not you too..." I said. Why is everypony trying to force guys on me... I don't want a relationship right now, I'm not ready for that kind of thing.

"I heard daystar has taken a liking to you..." Said twilight.

"Ugh... That psycho pervert... No way." I said.

"You know... He's only 20." She said.

"Is he really?" I said surprised. I knew he looked rather young, but only 20?! That's ridiculous. "Anyway..." I said shaking away my thoughts. "I don't need a guy in my life right now, besides... I haven't even met any that I like anyway."

"Well... Maybe you'll meet somepony in the academy... And you two can work together." She said. "In a place where students are willingly allowed to duel, it's a good thing to make friends along the way... If not you'll be all on your own."

"Don't worry...I'll make friends... I'm good at that, I've got plenty of them in ponyville." I said. "It's just boyfriends that I'm not interested in."

"That may be so... Ponyville is a small place where everypony is family and everypony loves one another... But you must remember that most other places are not like ponyville." She said. "Hero is just a term for ponies who fight for a living, a real hero is somepony who forgives, and fights for a just cause and with just means, not all ponies at the academy are hero's, many of them will lie, cheat, and step on others to get their way... It's a ruthless place for some, and really is like being a hero in real life." She said. "You have to be careful, and make as many friends as you can."

"Don't worry twilight... I will." I said.

"Now..." She said wrapping up the conversation. "Before you go off to bed, the princess said she wanted those see you, I can show you to her private study... Follow me. So I did, I followed twilight out of the room and down the halls. All the way I was wondering what the princess would want to talk to me about. I only really see her at dinner and around the castle, and sometimes she checks up on my training and says hello... But we haven't actually had a serious talk together. Twilight brought me to a large wooden door which had strange symbols on the door frame.

"Here... It's just through here, she wanted to speak to you alone... So I won't be coming." She said. I thanked twilight as she walked away and I opened the door. I walked into the room and looked around. The room was a large study looking room, with bookshelves lining the walls, maps and scrolls lying around. Strange contraptions and a large globe over in the corner of this large circular room. There was a glass door which opened up to a balcony, and out the balcony I could see that I was now at the top of the tower of the castle, the door I went through must be some kind of magic doorway to teleport me here. Lying on a pile of cushions was the princess who had her face buried in a book ,but she lowered it and looked over to me with a smile. I bowed to her but her smile just grew bigger.

"There's no need for formalities... Come here... Sit down with me." She said. I did as she asked and walked over to a cushion on the ground and sat next to her.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yes..." She said. "I know you've been staying at this castle, but we haven't had a serious discussion yet." She said. "Before you leave to live in the dorms of the academy I wanted to have a sincere talk with you." She said. "And I want you to know that you are welcomed in this palace at any time, and I'll always be here to help you and give you guidance, so is twilight, my sister, and anypony else you've met along your way." She said.

"Thank you..." I said tipping my head down in courtesy. The princess just giggled.

"My... I never noticed, but you really are just like your father... Always managing to find the excitement in everything, and having a strong heart as well in the face of uncertainty." She said. "You're very kind and courteous, and also very curious as well too... As well as a quick learner." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You've been able to pick up many techniques in these past few days... I'm very proud of that." She said smiling and closing her eyes. She looked off to the large glass door leading to the balcony, and I could see that she was reminiscing about something, most likely my dad.

"Princess... Are you alright?" I asked feeling worried for her. She had a sorrowful face, and I could see a sense of longing in her eyes. She must really miss him, I've seen that face before, on my mother, and twilight, and all of their friends and everypony who ever knew my father.

"I'm fine..." She said forcing a smile on her face, a very weak one. "It's just that it's hard to believe... It's been fifteen years since any pony's seen your father. With the sudden return of both twilight and his friend thunder rush as well as your mother, we thought he had been victorious. We waited for him, but after a while we began to doubt, and soon three years had passed, and you were just a little filly at the time, only six, just starting school if I remember." She said. "We thought maybe because of the portals and the trans dimensional properties, we thought he would come out, but in a different time. But then that journal you have with you suddenly appeared... After reading it, we knew exactly what happened... To think he projected his own thoughts into a last will, a copy of his entire life."

"I've always wondered why my dad decided to do that." I said. "Was it a way of saying goodbye, maybe letting everypony know that he wasn't coming back... Or was it to share his life?" I asked her.

"Both of those... And there's a third reason." She said. "It was to preserve his existence..." She said. "When your father fought that day, it was a clash of great beings with immortal lives... The only way two beings like that can fight is to issue a duel between deities... And in this duel the one who loses ceases to exist... The duel ended in a draw... And your father created this journal, from the most powerful magic he had, and used it to bind the existence of his soul to this book, keeping his memories forged into the paper."

"Wow..." I said softly. "I guess my dad really was amazing... The more stories I hear about him, the harder it seems to catch up to him... I wonder if I ever really will become just as strong as him."

"You will... And maybe even stronger than he was..." She said. "Your bloodline is a very amazing one, unmatched bravery, and selflessness, as well as an untold ability to summon magic without the use of a horn or spiritual help."

"Do you think that my magic will help me in the test?" I asked.

"There's no doubt..." She said smiling. "Not only will the other pony be expecting it, but once you do summon magic, the whole school will know who you are... In fact, the entire school was built around the basis of your fathers actions, he inspired others to become valiant heroes and adventurers, seeking out riches, and helping others."

"Then I'll be sure to give it my all." I said.

"As well as that... There's something I'd like to give you." She said smiling. As her horn started to glow a large object made its way from the inside of a large chest on the other side of the room, and it floated over to me. From the looks of it, it was a sword. Wrapped in cloth it gently floated in front of me and unwrapped to reveal the sword. It was a large sword, but not a claymore, or a two hooves heavy weapon, it was a long sword. The blade was wide, about four inches wide all the way to the top. I unsheathed the sword to get a better look at the blade. The blade itself was unmatched in beauty and radiance as the blade not only caught, but reflected the light. The blade stayed four inches wide until the tip where it quickly jetted to a point. Holding it in my hooves, it was light, but not weak. The hilt was golden and shone brightly, and I felt a radiant magical presence resonating from the sword.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is the blade that I gave to your father." She said. "With that book, it too was returned here... Now that you've taken his place, I give this to you, to use for good, and to defend the ponies of Equestria, or any other nation... To protect those whom you care about." She said smiling. Then she let out a quiet giggle. "You know... It's almost like your father anticipated all of this, leaving you his necklace, that journal, and I'm sure he knew I'd give you this sword as well... So he sent that back too... But dawn... You have to promise me you'll use this blade to bring light wherever you go... And never fall into the darkness." She said.

"I promise..." I said happily.

"Then I shall tell you the name of the sword, so you can wield it and call it your own." She said. Then she told me the name of the sword, which shone as bright as the sun, and cut with razor like precision with the power of a roaring fire.

...Dawnbringer...


End file.
